The X Egg Chronical's
by DarkDia
Summary: All couples are mixed up! When certain things happen, certain people get X Egg's. Will Ashiko and the gang be able to stop them? May contain new Charanri's and OOC-ness!


**Ashiko: I'M BACK!**

**Kukai: One-shot?**

**Ashiko: Why yes, my dear Kukai. This a one-shot!**

**Kukai: Is it Kutau!**

**Ashiko: No, it's Rimahiko!**

**Kukai: She doesn't own anything. **

_Rima's Pov_

I was walking around in the park. _'I can't smile anymore' _I thought. Today Amu and Nagihiko announced the were dating. I loved Nagihiko. I hated that he was dating Amu. I sat down on a bench and I saw Ikuto playing the violin. Tears slowly slipped out of his eyes and I knew how he felt. Amu broke up with him for Nagihiko. I sat there and listened I cried a bit before running home. This was the worst day of my life. If I can't smile, there's no way I can make anyone else smile. "Rima-chan" KusuKusu murmured. She went back into her egg and I went to sleep. I didn't care that it was only 5:00 and that I hadn't done my homework. I fell on bed and went to sleep.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up, still feeeling horrible, useless if you will. "KusuKusu" I mumbled and took her egg off the night stand. I watched as KusuKusu's egg stayed still, not moving at all. Then I realized, KusuKusu won't hatch. I must not believe and she went back into her egg. I had to cry. I watched in horror as the egg became black and a white X covered it. And at that, I felt like a new person. I had no soul, no emotions, nothing. The egg cracked and hatched and a little person stepped out. She had dirty blonde hair and she wore gothic clothes. "Hello, Rima. My name is X-Kusu." she told me. I got dressed and ready for school. Who cares anymore?

_Ikuto's Pov_

Yoru was dream to be carefree and happy. Laid back and cool. But in front of me was a black egg with a big white X over it. I feel useless, horrible like there is no purpose for me. Then, the egg cracked and hatched. "X-Yoru." I whispered. I got up and dressed up in gothic clothes. I'm not uptight and I care about nothing. There's no purpose of being laid back if your always up tight about the girl you love, is there?

_Nagi's Pov_

Amu and I were sitting in our desks when Rima walked in. She worea black shirt with a lacy black neck and arms. She wore a silver necklace with a skull on it and she had on a a bunch of silver bracelets. She wore all black make-up and she looked emotionless. Something was _definetly _wrong with Rima. She walked to her seat and she sat down and put her feet up. Amu looked concerned but shook it off. "Good Morning Class." Nikaidou-sensei said as she walked in. "Mashiro-san! What happened to you?" Nikaidou-sensei asked. "Nothing. I'm just fine. Nothing is wrong." she said as she leaned back. Our teacher just kept teaching. I have to find out what is wrong with Rima. Just then, there was a 'SLAM!'. The door opened and Ikutowalked in. He wore a punk shirt and ripped, black skinny jeans. His hair was spiked up and he wore black shoes. "Tsukiyomi-san, are you ok?" Nikaidou-sensei asked."Just peachy." Ikuto said as he sat down. He put his head down and looked... emo. So did Rima. What is going on?

**-Time Skip: Lunch-**

_Ashiko's Pov_

There is something wrong with Rima and Ikuto. They're both dressed in emo clothes! That is just... wrong. They are so not emo. Just then, I saw an egg sticking out of Rima's bag. It was an X-egg. It was KusuKusu's X-egg. I looked at Ikuto's bag. Yoru's X-egg was visible. I walked toward Rima and sai, "Rima, is anything worng?" She just looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm perfectly fine. So is Ikuto." she said pointing to Ikuto. She walked away, but I wasn't that stupid. I followed hre into the hallway, where I saw her sign up for the talent show. She was going to sing. The talent show was this afternoon! She must have practiced forever. I ran back then I realized. She's gonna make a mess of things. I waited all afternoon for the talent show. Aftre seeming like forever, the talent show finally came.

"Welcome to The Seiyo High School Talent Show!" Nikaidou siad throught the microphone. "First up will be Mashiro Rima!" he said before walking off. I rushed to the back to find Rima on the ground in pain. "Rima! Get the guardians!" I screamed to an extra. He nodded and ran off to get the guardians. They all came rushing back and Rima was screaming in pain. "Rima! Are you ok?" I asked. Then I realized Ikuto was missing. I shrugged it off and came back to my senses. "I.. control... help..." Rima said holding her head. KusuKusu appeared but it was a very faint image of her. "I'm trying to hold on. Save Rima." KusuKusu said as she faided. She X-Kusu was back and they looked ready to do something horrible. I stayed back stage- just in case Rima did something bad. She walked out and began to sing. She then did something I never thought she would do. She blew up the gym. "HOLY CROWN!" Someone yelled. Tadase. He kept the whole gym safe. The outisde had a few holes and things but everyone fled. "GET OUT!" I screamed through a bull horn. Everyone left the gym and Nikaidou gave us the sign that said 'Do it."

"My Own Heart: UNLOCK!

Charanari: Amulet Heart!

Charanari: Beat Jumper!

Charanari: Sky Jack!

Charanari: Lunatic Charm!

Charanari: Platinum Royal!

Charanari: Yamamoto MaiHime!

Charanari: Dear Baby!

Charanari: Samurai Soul!

Charanari: Sports Action!"

We all charanari-ed to stop Rima. We fought but Rima wasn't stupid. "Charanari: No Smile!" she yelled under a new Charanari. She wore a black skirt and leggings and a black t-shirt that had rhinstones under the neck. She wore a scarf that hid all her hair and black sunglasses. "Tightrope Dancer!" she screamed using an old power. She tied up Nagihiko and Amu, but no one else. I dodged attcks from rima since she came after me. "Frown Knife!" she yelled. It was a big black kinfe in her hand. I knew she couldn't control herself but this was nuts. Then I realized she must be trying to kill happiness. "KAIRI! SWITCH WITH ME!" I screamed. "Why?" he asked. "Just Charanari with Kei and I'll Charanari with Musashi. It will make things easier." he agreed and we switched.

"Charanari: Samurai Girl!"

Charanari: Sports Samurai!"

We switched places. I wore blue leggings and a green skirt. My top was also green and the scarf that his my hair was blue. I wore no glasses and Kairi was completely different. He wore sneakers and shorts and raggedy old t-shirt. He had on a baseball cap and could run a million times faster. "EVACUTE THE SCHOOL!" I yelled and Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kairi and Yaya took off to evacuate the school. I kept Rima busy so Utau and Kukai could undo the ropes she ties aroung Nagihiko and Amu. She swung a few times and I didn't dare swing back with my bamboo swords... yet. She chased me throught the gym, me running backward as she slashed at me with the knife. I backed up and tripped over a stair. Great, I was on the stairwell. This is going to end bad. She slashed at me and I threw myself off the side. I landed on the gym floor and got back up. She chased me up the stairs which led up to the ledge that the extra's work on during plays. It was at least 30 feet up. I almost had a heart attack when Rima slashed at me. I fought back with the swords and we locked weapons. She pushed me over the edge and I immediatly dropped the swords and gripped the edge for my life.

"AHHH!" I screamed as Rima slashed at my hands I kept moving down until there was no more room. Rima slashed at me and I let go. Stupid Charanari can't fly. I am going to die. I fell and expected to hit the ground. I was still looking up my arms in the air. Then my feet hit something hard. I opened my eyes to see Kukai had caught me on his skateboard. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep myself from falling. Thanks." I said, happy he caught me. "No prob." he said before taking off.

Then I looked up and saw Ikuto next to Rima in his Death Rebel charanari. Kukai dropped me off up there and went back down to help Utau. Ikuto started to go at me with his scythe. I fought back and Rima started to help him. I managed to push Ikuto down unto the ledge and Rima and I battled. I locked weapons with her and this time I won. I thrusted and my strength overpowered her and I pushed her off the edge. She grabbed on and became normal Rima again. "Help me!" She cried. I grabbed her hand and she smirked. Her eyes turned from gold to black and she pulled me down. She was still evil! "HELP!" I yelled as I struggled to keep my feet on the ledge. I hung over on my stomach, Rima's hand in mine. "Tightrope Dancer." she said letting go. Her tightrope attached it self to the ledge and she got back up there. I almost fell off. I struggled but pulled myself up. Rima threw the knife toward me and I heard Utau yell, "Lillin Trident!" The knife stuck on the wall thanks to the trident. I signaled a Thank You to Utau who just smiled. I grabbed the knife and threw it down. Kukai caught it and cut the tightropes that trapped Amu and Nagihiko.

"AMU NOW!" I yelled and she did Open Heart. Rima and Ikuto were back to normal. Rima saw how high up she was and freaked out. Ikuto chara changed and hopped down. I threw Rima down and Kukai caught her. "You ok?" he asked her. Rima just nodded tear slipping out of her eyes. "Rima.." Amu started, but Rima's tears turned into full out sobbing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ALL THAT TIME, NAGIHIKO, YOU STILL CAN'T TELL THAT I LOVE YOU!" she shouted as she ran out, Ikuto following her.

"You don't belong together" I said to them softly as I chased after Rima.

_Amu's Pov_

"I think she's right" I said to Nagi. He smiled and said, "Amu-chan, we are all different. Some belong together and some don't. We don't." he said and we chased after Rima. Rima was crying on the staircase with Ashiko and Ikuto next to her. "What do you want?' Ashiko growled. "WE broke up." Nagihiko said. "We don't belong together. Ikuto? Another chance?" I asked and Ikuto smiled. "I never thought you'd ask." he said. He slowly picked me up and carried me away.

_Nagihiko's Pov_

"Rima-chan." I murmured. "Nagi.. do you love me?" she asked. I hugged her. "Of course I do." I said as I kissed her. "FINALLY!" Ashiko said, clapping. I laughed . Today had to be the best day of my life!

**Ashiko: I'M FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Kukai: That took forever!**

**Ashiko: I know. Hey guys, go check out my sister Bribio's story "Yaya's Insanity Lessons." Her pen name is Zakuro99**

**Kukai: Please Review!**


End file.
